jmchoultfandomcom-20200214-history
Elingor the Eternal
Elingor the Eternal, properly called Moránnir, was the fey who arrived in the early First Era along with his sons Berhumandas and Roedaur and the Oldblood fey: Aristiel Duhraniel, Kethred Gestariel, Imarlin Selariel, Galendir Dethariel, Perdemnon Caliel, Angiviel Zeriel, Enedrys Tristiel and Belaghnirn Nethuriel. In fact Elingor, and the other first Oldbloods were spirits, or Ñayrë, bound to physical form. Biography As Moránnir The spirit of Moránnir, lesser servant of Aroran, along with his Ñayrë kin Aënlil (Aristiel Duhraniel), Túrnavyr (Kethred Gestariel), Imryú (Imarlin Selariel), Súanlael (Galendir Dethariel), Paedrûchtir (Perdemon Caliel), Eádir (Angiviel Zeriel), Qwándoth (Enedrys Tristiel), and Tëvethlin (Belaghnirn Nethuriel), served the gods of the Illeyil in the creation of Arzith; becoming the pillars of a new race, the fey. Moránnir and the other nine Ñayrë were sent to Arzith to build a kingdom for the new people. Upon his arrival, Moránnir took the name Elingor the Eternal. Following Elingor the Eternal's death in FE 490, he returned to the Heavens as Moránnir, and although his mortal body was buried in Del Jahvalla, Moránnir still watched his people from the Heavens. As Elingor the Eternal In FE c. 100 ,the True Fey arrived under the leadership of Elingor the Eternal and are gifted with Arzith. Elingor established four kingdoms, Celestora, Naelemor, Sethellor and Celembor. His son Roedaur became the leader of Naelemor, and Aristiel and Prince Kethred, relatives of Elingor, become the rulers Celembor and Sethellor. Over the next two hundred years, from FE 200 to FE 400, the four kingdoms developed different cultures and sub-level versions of Feyran. Celestorans became high society, building lavish buildings throughout their kingdom. The Naelemorians became powerful magicians and sorcerors in the Old Magic, and Roedaur became interested in the art of pyromancy. The Sethellorans developed a warrior-like society, and were the most military profound of the kingdoms. Meanwhile the Celemborans, lead by the weak Aristiel, embraced the old ways and stuck to themselves, relying heavily on the other kingdoms. Around FE 480, the Red Prince began to encroach on the borders of Celembor, and Prince Aristiel grew fearful that he could not defend his kingdom. In 482 FE he led a Celemboran army to Celethrel and clashed with the aimless demon horde assembled against him. The battle was a costly one for Celembor, and Aristiel was slain along with countless others. To avoid more bloodshed and rivalry his son Eldor seized the throne of Celembor. In 485 FE he joined forces with Prince Kethred and the joint force of Celembor and Sethellor marched to Celethrel to meet once more with the hordes of the Red Prince. This time victory was at hand, and the horde retreated back into Aznar-Kahldum. Eldor was forever in debt to Kethred, and swore to aid him when Sethellor needed. In FE 490 the first major battle involving the four kingdoms and the Red Prince began, the Battle of Sommoth. From the wastes of Aznar-Kahldum the Red Prince mustered a force of more than 50,000 strong, and marched on Sommoth. Elingor rallied his kinsmen and marched to Sommoth, with the armies of Roedaur, Kethred, and Eldor. The battle was fierce and costly, and Khalvazard himself fought and killed Elingor the Eternal. But his hordes were still weakened by the four kingdoms, and he was forced to withdraw them from Sommoth. Elingor the Eternal was dead, and the four kingdoms were about to enter a rapid decline